FOOLHARDY
by jnd25
Summary: AU STORY...Richie's criminal ways are far behind him or maybe not...WARNING! Will contain SPANKING of a teenager.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This Is Going To Be An AU STORY **

** WARNING- There will be an occasional swear word here and there and there will be SPANKING of a teenager. Richie will be 16 years old and he has been living with Duncan and Tessa for about a year since he broke into their store. Duncan and Tessa pretty much forced Richie into a private school for him to finish off high school. Richie is still upset about having to go back to school along with being a year behind due to his old criminal ways, those criminal ways are far behind him or maybe not...**

**There will be a few French words in italic so feel free to use a website called- Google Translate.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter One<strong>_

Trying to be as soundless as possible Richie crept back into his bedroom, feeling extremely relived that he didn't wake the sleeping couple in the other room.

As Richie quickly changed for bed he heard someone heading towards his room.

Once the door opened Richie was already in bed with his back facing the door. It was Duncan who entered, he walked over and looked down at the boy affectionately. He would sometimes wake in the middle of the night just to check on the boy, over the past year Richie had become the son he had been longing for.

The morning arrived too quickly for the teen; he regretted going to sleep as late as he did. He took a nice long shower then dried off with a white fluffy towel and dressed himself in his dreaded school uniform, a white polo dress shirt with an emblem of the school on the left hand side and khaki dress pants.

Richie practically dragged his feet into the kitchen where the smell of breakfast sparked his appetite.

"Good Morning Richie." Tessa finished off cooking some eggs.

"Good Morning partner." Duncan glanced up from his newspaper.

"G' Morning." Richie grumbled as he poured himself a cup of much needed coffee.

"Since when do you drink coffee?" Duncan eyed the boy taking a seat across from him.

"Since now" Richie took another gulp from his so very much desired coffee.

Tessa walked up to the teen and placed down his breakfast and looked down at him with a worried expression etched on her face.

"Are you feeling alright _mon petit garcon_?" Tessa asked teasingly in a baby voice but yet still with concern in her eyes as she reached out a hand to check for fever.

"I'm fine Tess." Richie insisted slightly annoyed as he shooed away the caring hand and started to eat his food before adding close to a whine "And I'm not a little boy."

"You're mine." Tessa chirped happily as Duncan laughed.

Duncan knew how much Tessa wanted a child of her own, she wanted one as badly as he and they could not be any happier to have Richie in their lives.

Tessa ended up taking Richie to school that morning right after he was done with his breakfast. Richie was never too happy whenever it was time to go to St. Passels. St. Passels was an all boys private school that Richie despised with a passion, all the kids there where a bunch of rich snobs in his eyes. He missed most of his friends from his old neighborhood that's why sometimes he would sneak off and meet up with a few of them while Duncan and Tessa were none the wiser. He knew he was not suppose to go back to his old neighborhood since Duncan and Tessa practically forbade him to telling him it was far too dangerous after he had gotten jumped a few months back, he blamed himself really he should have known better than to take his brand new Nike Air Jordan's to his old stomping ground.

Richie's life was good with Duncan and Tessa, it was the best he had ever had really. He just didn't like the fact that allot of his friends thought he was losing his edge. He was already laughed at by many back at his old neighborhood when word spread out that he was going to an expensive private school. Richie felt like he was living separate lives, his life with Duncan and Tessa then there was his old life with his friends.

Once Richie returned home from school both Duncan and Tessa noticed a difference in Richie's behavior. He was acting withdrawn and was not his usual chatterbox self at all. During dinner as the couple talked about their day they exchanged worried glances towards each other noticing how quiet the teen was.

Duncan tried to get the boy to engage in conversation with them.

"How was school Partner?"

"Fine." Richie took one last spoonful of pasta from his plate and stood up ready with plate and cup in hand ready to take into the kitchen to get cleaned.

"Aren't you forgetting something Rich?" Duncan expectantly looked at the teen.

"What?..Oh.." then he flippantly said "May I be excused?"

Duncan noticed the boy's change in attitude he couldn't help but at glare at the boy. Tessa noticed the tension and put a calming hand on Duncan's arm then looked at Richie.

"Yes you may."

"Thanks Tess." Richie smiled then continued to leave.

Once Richie left for his room, Tessa glanced over at her lover. "I think something is troubling him."

"He's just at that age." Duncan assured.

"No it's not that, something is wrong with him." Tessa was clearly worried.

Duncan sighed. "I'll talk to him."

Moments later Duncan set off to talk to the lad; he quietly knocked at the boy's door. "Give me a sec." Richie replied as he hid his dark blue book-bag that he was planning on taking over to a friend's later on under his bed.

He got out some books to make it look as if he was studying then went and opened the door. "What's up Mac?"

Richie eyed the Immortal suspiciously.

"Just wanted to check up on you...Is everything alright?"

Duncan was cut off by a clearly peeved teenager "Jeez! I'm fine Mac! Look I need to finish up some homework so if ya don't mind." Richie gestured towards the door impatiently.

"Alright Tough Guy, I'll let you get back to your homework."

Duncan smiled and pulled the teen toward him into a hug then whispered in the teen's ear "You do know how much I love you right?"

Duncan then kissed the top of his curly hair as Richie nodded into the strong Immortals chest and blushed at the affection coming from the Highlander; he was not used to a man ever being so affectionate with him. In Duncan's heart Richie was nothing less than a son to him, he tried to make up for so much the boy had missed out on growing up.

Richie waited an hour after the couple went off to bed to sneak off to his old neighborhood. Richie needed to meet up with an old friend named Jason. He was the one who taught the teen how to pick locks and among many other illegal activities.

"Yo Richie! what's up my man!" Jason hollered over the loud music that was playing in the house party.

"I got what ya needed." Richie held out the bag he had been carrying toward his friend.

Jason took the bag and curiously opened it and was surprised with what he saw.

"How the hell did you get this?"

"It doesn't matter all that matters is that I told you I would get you back and now I'm starting to."

Richie had gave his friend most of his savings and even sold a few of his expensive possessions. Jason was a big help to Richie while he used to live out on the streets he would loan him money when no one else would. Now that he had been working part time at the Antique Store and even given an allowance for some of the chores he did at the loft, he thought now was about time to pay back what he had owed which was roughly around two thousand dollars and he only had eight hundred in the bag so he still had twelve hundred dollars to go.

Richie eyed the table behind his friend and was instantly angered by what he saw. "What is that?"

"You know what that is man, I needed to come up on allot of money fast so I teamed up with Geo like da ol days." Geo was the most popular cocaine dealer in the area.

Jason went over to the table and gave Richie two ounces of the cocaine. "I am sure all those rich kids at your school would go crazy for this shit." Jason laughed.

"No!-"

"Quit being a pussy, just take this with you and flip it for me, you still owe me."

"No way-

"I wasn't asking, get it done unless you want me to pay a little visit to your new mommy and daddy." Jason threatened as he replaced the money that was in the bag with drugs.

"Fuck you!" The next thing Richie felt was his head snapping backwards from the sudden impact from Jason's fist to his mouth, Richie lost his balance and fell down onto the floor, when Richie was about to get up to attack, Jason was already at his side pointing a gun his way. The next thing Richie felt was his mid section being kicked repeatedly. Jason threw the bag down at Richie. "Yous got one week to bring me all da profit, now scram."

Fearful for his life the teen rushed out quickly, he had noticed that Jason looked high off his own product too and capable of anything.

* * *

><p>The walk back home was a painful one for Richie, much to his dismay it started pouring down hard rain only a block left away from the loft.<p>

_"Just my luck!_" Richie thought as walked in the pouring rain.

By the time Richie arrived home he was drenched, he quietly entered though the back entrance.

As Richie climbed up the stairs his wet sneakers caused him to slip up on a step and go tumbling down the stairs.

Duncan heard a loud crashing sound and quickly made his way out of bed. Tessa awoke due to Duncan's quick movements.

"What's the matter? Is it an Immortal?" Tessa whispered urgently.

"No but I think I heard something, I'll be right back." Duncan hushed out.

Without another word Duncan was out of his bedroom and made his way to Richie's to check on the boy to make sure he was safely asleep but to his surprise Duncan did not find the boy in his room. Now with instant worry he rushed out and came across a very wet boy with the same surprised look the Immortal had painted on his face.

"Richie?..Duncan turned on a light to get a better look at the boy. "Are you okay? Duncan neared the cold wet boy.

"Yeah Mac, I'm cool..I just went out to get some air and I..got rained on a bit.. no biggie..I'm'a get dried off now..goodnight." Richie rushed passed Duncan towards his room.

Bewildered Duncan turned and grasped the wet boy by the collar just before he was out of reach. Duncan studied the boy's appearance and saw his busted lip and how he was carrying his book-bag, Richie's explanation just was not adding up.

"I'm getting cold here Mac." Richie complained as Duncan studied him intently.

Duncan with his hold still firm on the boy's collar, took the boy to his bathroom.

"Take a shower, I'll bring you some sweats." Duncan ordered.

Once Duncan was out of the bathroom Richie let out a deep sigh then continued to undress slowly as his ribs continued to throb.

Richie took a quick shower and was done by the time Duncan returned with some sweats.

Clad with only a towel around his waist, Richie felt extremely uncomfortable at the intense scrutiny Duncan was imposing.

"What happened?" Duncan saw bruising starting to set in around the boy's ribs, he placed Richie's sweats on the vanity and was at the boy's side feeling along his rib cage, making sure nothing felt broken.

"Oww..Stopit..Don't..Ow..Quit it." Richie tried to back away from the prying figures with no avail.

Satisfied nothing was broken Duncan glared hard at the boy. "You're going to tell me everything in complete detail right now."

"I will.. just give me a minute to get dressed.. please." Richie balked.

Fuming Duncan waited for the teen to emerge from the bathroom.

As Richie dressed in black sweats and a white t- shirt he tried to steady his racing heart through deep breathing but it was no help, he was too scared, scared Duncan will figure everything out and kick him out to the curb. He didn't want to go back to the streets, most importantly because he truly loved living with Mac and Tess, in his heart they were his family.

Wincing Richie went into his room and saw the irate Scot pacing next to his bed. "Sit" Duncan ordered as he pointed at the bed while fixing the teen with a glare made to make teenage boys shudder.

Richie sat on his bed, trying to downplay his pain, he bit back a wince of pain.

"Look Mac I'm sorry I went out without you guys knowing okay, I promise I won't do it again."

"Where did you go?"

"I told you..to get some air." Richie was sticking to his story.

"I don't believe you, tell me the truth where were you?"

"I'm not lying..why don't you believe me?" Richie felt terrible lying and hated how his voice sounded so weak.

"I want the truth now."

"What's going on?" Tessa appeared at the doorway.

Richie couldn't take it anymore and made the hardest decision he he felt he had to make, he really did not want to make it but he could not stand to be a disappointment to Duncan and Tessa. He would rather move on like he had always done so many times before.

"I'm leaving..you guys have been great and all.. better than great..thank you guys so much, but it's time for me to go." Richie tearfully confessed.

"You will do no such thing" Tessa was the first to react as she made her way toward the teen and sat down by his side, she took his hand in hers and continued "This is your home Richie, your permanent home not temporary, you must know we love you no?"

Richie nodded before Tessa enveloped him in a hug. With a mixture of happiness and trepidation Richie could not hold back the tears that sprung out his eyes.

Duncan still shocked with the recent turn of events still had not forgotten what he discussing with the teen prior to Tessa's appearance.

"Tessa and I have made it very clear to you of our love for you, why would you want to leave now?"

"Nothing lasts forever."

"That's not true, we are not going anywhere and neither are you Tough Guy, we are a family and in this family we stick together and we should always be honest with each-other. Richie please talk to us, what's going on with you?" Duncan sat on the boy's other side.

"I'm sorry... I haven't been one hundred percent honest with you guys lately, I've been sneaking off while your're asleep back to my old neighborhood." Richie looked down not bearing to make eye contact with either adult.

_"Oh mon dieu."_ Tessa gasped.

"So that's where you were tonight?"

"Yeah..I-I'm really sorry."

Tessa was upset, Richie put himself at a very high risk by going back to that neighborhood. Richie thought Tessa was too upset with him to be in the same room as him as she left for the bathroom.

"Were you in a fight tonight too?"

"I guess I was..I promise I won't go back there again."

"What happened?"

Tessa saw Richie's wet clothing strewn across the floor as she went to pick them up to put them in the hamper she came across a bag. Curiosity got the best of her and she opened it.

Just as Richie was about to respond to Duncan's question, Tessa re-entered the room with bag in hand and a thunderous expression.

Duncan noticed Richie tense up by his side then turned to see Tessa in the doorway with the same bag Richie had earlier.

"What the hell is this!" Tessa yelled.

Duncan was taken aback by Tessa's sheer anger.

Richie was speechless, he stared wide eyed at the French women as she stomped his way.

Tessa threw the bag over at her lover.

"Just look what he has been up to!"

Duncan took a look inside the bag and his face darkened.

_"Donnez lui une fessée dur."_ Tessa fiercely told Duncan eying the teen sharply.

Tessa had taught Richie some French over the year he had lived with them, he knew some of those words; his face grew red that Tessa would demand such as thing, she had demanded for Duncan to give him a hard spanking. Richie had never seen Tessa this angry, it downright scared him.

"Now Tessa don't you think he's a little too old for that?"

"Not at all, he is still a boy and he's our responsibility; he must learn not lie to us and possess such garbage."

"Look I can explain.. It's not mines." Richie rambled before Duncan cut him off.

"Where did you get this?" Duncan demanded.

Richie paused he was not about to become a snitch.

"I found it." He weakly lied.

"Try again! Where did you get this?"

Richie chose to stay quiet; he hated continually lying to the couple. He purposely avoided eye contact with the adults as well.

Duncan grabbed a firm hold on the boy's arm and another on the bag then marched over into the bathroom with Tessa in toe.

Duncan proceeded to tear open each bag; then handed one over to Richie.

"Dump it." Duncan ordered pointing at the sink in front of them.

"Wait!"

Upon seeing Richie's reluctance Tessa reached forward and took a hold of a hairbrush that was laying on the vanity and was by Richie's side in a matter of seconds. A resounding **_Thwack!_** echoed in the bathroom followed by Richie's yelp. "Oww!"

Richie was surprised by the strength the French woman possessed, the center of his butt burned bad. Before the boy could form a protest Tessa ordered sternly. "Do as Mac said. Now!"

Tessa placed her free hand at the small of the boy's back and she lightly pushed him closer towards the sink.

Seeing Tessa raise the hair brush through the refection of the mirror made Richie dump the bag of cocaine he had been carrying down the drain as Duncan turned on the faucet. Duncan handed him the other bag and he dumped it all without any protest.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for reading my story! :)<strong>_

_**Please Review! **_

_**Let me know what you think!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N Thank you for the wonderful reviews, they all brought a smile to my face :)**_

_*****Warning Will Contain Spanking Of A Teenager!*****_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Two<strong>_

The family was once again back in the teen's bedroom.

"You've got allot of explaining to do tough guy" Duncan sternly looked down at the teen sitting sullenly on his bed.

As the teen remained silent Tessa added firmly "Now Richie!"

Richie looked up at the angry adults and tried to come up with a good explanation. He inhaled slightly then finally revealed some truth.

"I owed a friend some money…and I tried to pay him back as much as I could but it wasn't enough so... he gave me the coke for me to sell it for him."

_"Mon dieu."_ Tessa exclaimed.

"You should have never taken the drugs Richie!" Duncan yelled as he paced in front of the boy wondering how he could have missed it all before.

"I didn't have a choice okay."

"You always have a choice!"

"I didn't!"

"Was this so called friend of yours the one you fought with tonight?"

Richie nodded slightly.

_"Oh mon petit,_ are you alright?" Tessa for the first time noticed the boys busted lip; she was so blinded by anger before she had missed it. Tessa loved this boy so much, in her heart he was hers and Duncan's, no one else's just meant for them their child.

The teen was surprised by French woman's sudden concern, he had thought bitterly that she still wanted to hit him some more, he couldn't blame her though, he was such a screw up in his mind.

Tessa took a firm hold of his chin and examined his lip. "It's fine." Richie pulled out of Tessa's grasp.

"How long have you been sneaking out for?"

"A few weeks" Richie spoke softly avoiding eye contact with the Immortal then continued "You guys don't know how hard it's been for me, this past year my life up and changed over night with you guys forcing me into that stupid private school, I had a life before I meet you guys ya know and I can't just forget about it."

"We are not expecting you to forget about your past Tough Guy, we just want you to make smarter decisions." The Highlander sat down beside the boy and affectionately put his arm around his shoulders then continued "You should have told us sooner how you were feeling, we are always going to be here for you no matter what." Duncan gave the teen a light playful shake.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?" Tessa asked softly noticing how the boy was wincing in pain.

Richie was about to retort a smart comment about how his butt still stung because of her but Duncan responded before him, already having an idea what was going through the teen's mind. "His ribs are bruised."

"We must take him to the hospital to insure he has no internal injuries."

"I checked him over already, it's just some bruising."

"You are not to associate with those people again, and if I find out you went back there, what I gave you earlier will feel like a love pat from what you will receive from me." Tessa threatened.

"I won't, I promise okay and… I'm too old for you to-" Richie nervously drew a breath and tried to finish off before Duncan intervened.

"You act like a thoughtless brat you will be treated as one; you repeatedly lied to us and put yourself in unnecessary risk by sneaking off in the middle of the night."

"I'm sorry I lied okay but come on I didn't put myself in any risk." Richie's tough guy persona was on full blast.

"Richie what you did was dangerous and foolish don't you see that!" Duncan yelled.

Richie dropped eye contact with the Scot, he never liked seeing the Immortal angry especially when that anger was directed at him, too tired to argue anymore he decided to just accept his fate. "I'm sorry you're right it's not gonna happened again, I promise you guys."

"Oh I know it's not going to happen again, you are going to learn from this Rich and we are going to make sure of it, you're grounded for three weeks no television, no stereo, no phone and no playing with your drum set or guitar either" Duncan finished off but Tessa quickly added on to the teen's punishment. "And you will also have an early bedtime every night at nine."

"Oh man! Richie moaned then continued "Come on! Three weeks! I've already learned from this, I really have." Richie begged.

"Would you rather go across Mac's knee for a spanking and then only have one week of grounding instead?"

"No way! You can't! I'm not some little kid ya know!" Richie flushed at Tessa's words.

"You are our kid and we won't allow you to run wild with drug dealers and thieves." Tessa declared fiercely.

"It's late we are all tired and in need of sleep, so how about we just wrap this up in the morning." Duncan suggested, he needed time to think things through, he was not only angry at the boy's betrayal but hurt from it too, he thought they had gotten so far with the teen but now realized they have not gotten as far as he would have liked.

"Get into bed Richie." Tessa ordered.

Richie slowly did as told while his ribs were still as painful as ever, noticing his discomfort Tessa disappeared from the room in search of some pain medicine. Thinking Tessa's departure was because she was still extremely upset with him Richie felt a pang of regret for all his recent actions.

Duncan inched closer to the teen noticing his fallen features. "Everything will be alright tough guy, good night." He bent down and kissed the boy on the top of the head as Tessa returned with a glass of water and two pain pills.

"Take this." Tessa handed over the pills to the boy then the glass of water.

Richie was thankful for the medication he knew they would help him sleep better since his ribs were still throbbing in pain. "Thanks Tess." Richie handed back an empty glass to the French woman.

_"Bonne nuit mon petit._" Tessa gave the boy a sweet peck on his cheek.

The following morning Richie awoke in quite some pain and he wasn't up to having another discussion with Duncan and Tessa. He could not believe or more so he did not want to believe all that had transpired the previous night. He willed himself up out of bed and went and took a nice long hot shower then dressed himself in a pair of dark jeans, a green baggy t-shirt along with his latest pair of Nike sneakers.

Richie was stressing out about Jason, he needed to find a way to finish paying him off; he knew crossing him was a terrible idea.

The teen was startled out of his thoughts as his bedroom door opened and Duncan appeared at the doorway.

"Good morning Tough Guy, how are you feeling?"

_Like I got ran over by a truck_ Richie thought.

"In a bit of pain but it's totally manageable... Uh Mac.. can I still work in the store today..please?." He gave the Highlander his best puppy dog look.

"I'll think about it and if you feel any worse just let me know, lets get down stairs breakfast is ready."

As the family ate their breakfast, Duncan turned to Richie. "Is there anything else you failed to tell us last night? If so right now is the time to tell us."

"Nope, I told you guys everything, honest."

"I hope so, when you're done come meet me in my office." Richie was happy that Duncan was going to allow him to work that day.

Duncan went in search of something for the boy to do that would not be too strenuous considering the boy still had bruised ribs.

"Are you still in any pain?" Tessa asked.

"Yeah, a little bit." It wasn't just a little bit, it was allot of pain, but Richie was not about to tell them that, he still wanted to work in the store no matter what, it was his only source of income since he was no longer getting an allowance while he was grounded.

Tessa handed him a couple of pain pills and he washed them down with his orange juice.

Duncan and Tessa had only allowed Richie to work on the weekends, so each Saturday morning he was due to start work in the antique store.

Once Richie entered the office, Duncan laid two bags full of coins onto the desk then he pointed to his desk chair.

"Sit."

Richie did as he was told.

"You remember how to roll these up right?"

"Yea, how can I forget." Richie was not too pleased about rolling up coins, it was just too mind numbing boring for him.

As the day progressed Richie started to feel in worse pain, the next time Duncan checked on the boy whom he had left busy rolling coins, he saw clearly how much pain the boy was in.

"Alright Tough Guy, that's enough for today, let's get you upstairs." Duncan reached out a hand for the boy to grab a hold of.

"But I'm not done, lemme finish this."

"No, you need to rest, come on lets go."

"I'm fine Mac."

"Are you going to start lying again Rich?" Duncan's stern glare thrown the boy's way, made the boy nervously take a hold of the extended hand to help him up.

Once in the loft Duncan had the teen lay out on the couch. Duncan placed a cold ice pack on Richie's bruised ribs while the boy winced. "Keep that there, you should have told me you were in this much pain Tough Guy, you need to always be honest with me on everything." Duncan scolded.

"I will." Richie moaned.

"I hope so, because the next lie I hear come out of your mouth will force me to make a strong impression on your behind laddie."

"What! You shouldn't listen to what Tessa says about spanking me; she's nuts like on some kick thinking I'm a little boy."

Tessa arrived back home with a bag of groceries just then and she instantly noticed Richie laid out on the couch and Duncan seated right next to him, she placed the grocery bag on the counter and rushed over to them.

"What's wrong?"

"His ribs were giving him some more pain." Duncan glared at the boy for his earlier outburst and then added "You want to tell Tessa what you just told me?"

Wide eyed, Richie's blue orbs pleadingly looked up at the Highlander and slightly shook his head no.

"Tell me what?"

"Nothing important love, he was just being difficult."

"I told you, you shouldn't have let him work today, he should remain in his room for the remainder of the day."

"Ah Tess come on, it's barely one o'clock, I don't wanna be stuck in my room the rest of the day."

"You are still under punishment _non_? It will do you some good to spend some time alone in your room to think about all your recent bad decisions."

"Tessa's right, go on to your room." Duncan felt bad having to be hard on the boy but knew it was necessary.

With a pout planted on his face Richie kept the ice pack firmly in place on his ribs as he departed to his bedroom.

Richie felt like he was going out of his mind with absolutely nothing to do in his room. He spent the rest of the weekend confined to his bedroom with the exception of his meals which were spent at the table with his family. Duncan and Tessa kept a very close eye on the teen making sure the boy didn't do very much to insure his bruised ribs would heal properly.

For the first time ever Richie woke up on a Monday morning he was actually looking forward in going to school, anywhere else than his bedroom was welcomed with open arms. He had woken up that morning without being hassled. After Richie was done with his breakfast Duncan ended up taking the boy to school.

Duncan drove the T-Bird down the road that led them to St. Passels. Duncan had chosen this school more importantly because it was on holy ground.

"Remember to take it easy today and don't over do it."

"I got it Mac."

"Have a good day Tough Guy." Duncan pulled Richie into a side hug and gave him a quick kiss on his temple. Richie was horribly embarrassed that any of his classmates saw Duncan's display of affection as exited out of the T-Bird.

As school progressed Richie thought his day could not turn out any worse as he walked with his ribs feeling a little too sore for his liking into his next class which was Geometry, it was not his favorite class by far.

"Settle down boys, I have your test results from last Friday and many of you did very well and it looks like some of you have not been doing much studying." Mr. Johnson pointedly looked at Richie as he finished talking. Mr. Johnson then passed out the graded exams, once he handed Richie his, Richie eyes widened as he saw a big red F written on the front of his exam.

Once the class was finally over Mr. Johnson called out to the teen as he was making his way out the door . "Richard, I need to speak with you for a moment please."

"Yes Mr. Johnson?"

"I am not too pleased with your performance this quarter; please have your parent's sign your exam and have it returned to me no later than tomorrow."

Mr. Johnson had gone one step further to ensure his student's parents were made aware of their child's poor grades, he had sent out a letter the day before that was well on its way to Richie's home that today.

Back home in his bedroom Richie was staring at the exam with the huge red F battling with himself whether or not should show it to Duncan and Tessa; he thought he was in enough trouble as it was he really did not want to add to it.

"How was school_ mon petit_?" Tessa asked from the doorway.

"Fine." Richie replied rather quickly while he stuffed the exam back into his backpack.

"Dinner is almost ready, go on and wash up I'll call you once it's done."

Downstairs Duncan was sorting through the mail when he came across a letter from his really old friend Methos, he opened the letter and read an urgent warning about a very dangerous Immortal named Lenard that preys on pre-immortal children. Just as he finished reading the warning he felt the presence of another immortal.

"Richie! Dinner's ready!" Tessa announced outside the teen's bedroom door, Richie opened the door a second later ready to be allowed out of his room to eat.

"Cool! I'm starving."

The duo went downstairs.

The aroma in the kitchen sparked the teen's appetite some more.

"Mmm it smells great Tess!"

Tessa smiled at the teen. "Please set the table mon petit."

Richie went and retrieved white fine china dishes and started his task of setting the table.

Tessa went in search for Duncan, she went into his office and did not find him there as she had expected to. While she was in his office she picked up a small stack of mail Duncan had yet gone through, while scanning through it she noticed a letter from St. Passel's and it was from one of Richie's teacher's Mr. Johnson. Curious as to why Richie's teacher was sending them a letter, she opened it and was surprised to read the detailed explanation on how poorly Richie was doing in his Geometry class and even informing her how Richie had failed his latest exam and how Richie was supposed to return his failed exam with a parents signature.

Tessa was not one happy woman as she made her way out of the office to where she had left the boy.

Richie sat as patiently as he could at the table waiting for the couple to join him, he didn't expect to see the French return storming his way.

"Richie! Is there anything you need to share with me?"

Tessa's cold tone did nothing to ease Richie's nerves.

"Uh..no why ya ask?"

"Why?..Oh this is why! Richie! Why didn't you tells us you were failing a class." Tessa demanded waving the letter in front of the teen's face.

Richie gulped nervously. "I'm not failing; I just haven't been doing all that good lately."

"Go get me the exam right now." Surprised that Tessa already knew about the exam Richie went up to his room and retrieved the exam from his backpack, he was not too eager to go back downstairs and hand it to the French women but knew he had little choice in the matter. He returned and handed Tessa the exam.

"Don't you study? How could you be doing this badly?" she exclaimed then continued "Oh I know why! You were too busy sneaking out!"

Richie's temper flared, he was hungry and getting more irritated by the second the more Tessa's yelled.

"Well you bitching about it, isn't gonna change anything." As soon as the flippant words flew out of his mouth he instantly regretted them.

Tessa stood opened mouthed in pure shock.

"Tess I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it!"

If Tessa had heard the teen it didn't show, she went over to one of her kitchen drawers, drew it open and pulled out a wooden spoon.

With his katana drawn Duncan crept over to where the immortal threat felt the strongest, it was along by the back of the building.

A sandy blond haired man in a dark brown trench coat poked his face out in front of the glass window of the back door.

"Connor?"

Connor gave Duncan a smile before Duncan opened the back door, the Highlander was really relived to see it was only his teacher and gave him a hearty hug.

"What are you doing here?"

"Where's the boy?"

"Upstairs why?"

"You need to be careful Duncan there's this sick Immortal named Lenard that has been preying and killing pre-immortal children, I got word that he may be headed here next, I came for his head."

"I was just reading a letter Methos had sent me informing me of the same thing."

"Funny, the old man was the one who had informed me too."

The two immortals took a few minutes to catch up with each-other while back in the loft Richie looked pleadingly at Tessa with his blue eyes trying to do the best puppy dog look.

Thinking the French women was ignoring him he walked up closer to her in the kitchen. "I'm really sorry, I didn't mean it."

"That was very disrespectful! I am not going to allow you to show me such disrespect!" Tessa pointed the wooden spoon at Richie's direction.

Tessa took a firm hold of the teen's arm and marched him out of the kitchen. Richie's heart rate elevated with just the thought that she might just kick him out to the curb while he was being marched off rather forcefully. To his uttermost surprise he was dragged off to face the couch rather than out the door.

"Bend over." Tessa placed her hand at the small of the boy's back pushing him lightly for him to bend over the back of the couch.

"No way! You can't do this-" Richie's protest were cut short as Tessa raised the wooden spoon and gave him a sharp smack to his bottom _**SWAT! **_then more forcefully pushed him forward causing him to fall face first onto the tan couch cushion. "Ow!" Richie tried to get back up to his feet but Tessa kept a restraining hand placed firmly on the small of his back.

Tessa raised the wooden spoon again and brought it down forcefully again smacking the teen right on the middle of his butt. _**SWAT! **_"Oww! Stop! You can't do this!" Tessa continued to bring down the wooden spoon three more times completely ignoring the boy's protests.**_SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! _**"Ow! lemme up! Stop it!"

"I will stop once I feel you have learned from this."

"I have! I'm sorry!" Tessa gave the boy four more smacks with the wooden spoon focusing on the under curve of the boy's butt making the boy more vocal.

**_SWAT! _**"Oww!" **_SWAT! _**"Owww!Stop!" **_SWAT! _**_"Owww!" _**_SWAT!_** "Ahh-oww!"

As Duncan entered the loft with Connor close behind, the sounds of Richie's cries were heard clearly by both Immortals.

The sight of Tessa spanking away with her wooden spoon caused Duncan to pause for a second in shock. Connor was just as surprised as Duncan to see the French woman spanking the boy.

"Tessa, what happened?" Tessa stopped spanking and turned to Duncan and was surprised to see Connor close behind.

Once Tessa's hand left the small of Richie's back he quickly got up to his feet, rubbing his behind furiously he turned to face Duncan and was about to complain about Tessa treatment but his protests never made their way out his mouth, he was absolutely floored to find Connor standing by Duncan's side, he instantly became mortified, red faced he ran as fast as his feet would carry him up to his bedroom.

"Richie!" Duncan called out to the teen and set off after him.

A flustered Tessa was left alone with Connor. "I'm sorry you had to see that."

"Don't be, I imagine the boy hasn't been behaving like a perfect angel lately." Connor laughed.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thanks for reading!<em>**

_**TBC**_

_*****Please Review*****_

_**It really motivates me to write more... Feel free to share your thoughts and any ideas you have...they are all well welcomed :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thank you for the wonderful reviews, they all brought a smile to my face :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Three<strong>_

Duncan found Richie lying face down on his bed shuddering lightly. Duncan went and sat down next to the teen and started to rub soothing circles on his back.

"Why was Tessa spanking you?" He softly asked.

Richie quickly dried up the few tears that he had shed and cocked his head to look at the Scot, hoping that Duncan didn't notice he had been crying. Duncan wasn't fooled he knew the lad had been crying, it was evident on his face in his red rimmed blue eyes.

"She shouldn't have done that! She had no right! I'm not a little kid!" Richie was clearly still very upset.

"We have all the right to correct your behavior, you are our kid, now tell me what happened."

"She just freaked on me, she ended up finding this letter one of my teachers had sent out and then she totally flipped; I'm just falling a little behind in my Geometry class it's not like I'm failing or anything."

"So she spanked you because of the letter?" That did not make much sense to Duncan.

"Not really…I kinda back talked to her."

"What did you tell her?"

"It just slipped out Mac, I really didn't mean it, honest." Richie insisted knowing the Highlander would not be too happy with him once he found out what he had said.

"What did you say?"

"I kinda told her she was bitching." Richie mumbled staring at his comforter.

"You whit?" His brogue was prominent.

"I said I was sorry repeatedly." Richie declared.

"Ye better be! Because if I hear you have disrespected Tessa like that again I'll give yer bahooky a good hard skelping."

"You'll what?" Richie felt scared thinking whatever Duncan may have threatened him with was some kind of medieval torture punishment.

Seeing the horror across the teen's face Duncan smiled at him then spoke softly "That was some Gaelic my native language; what I meant is that I will give your butt a hard spanking."

"What is it with you guys wanting to spank me all the time now?"

"Maybe if you were on your best behavior we wouldn't feel the need to discipline you."

"Connor saw." Richie moaned still feeling embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it Tough Guy, he understands."

"What's he gonna understand? That I'm some little kid that gets spanked! I'm not a little kid so stop treating me like one."

"Then stop acting like one, come on let's head downstairs dinner's been ready." Duncan said as he stood himself up.

"I'm not hungry." Richie buried his head in his pillow; he really did not want to face Connor.

"Let's go, get up."

"Mac please just leave me here, you guys go and have a nice dinner."

"No, let's go."

"No, I don't want to." Richie didn't mean to sound so childish.

"Get up now." When the boy still made no move to get up Duncan raised his palm and had it connect hard against Richie's upturned bottom.

**_SWAT!_**

"Owww!" Richie was teary eyed as he leapt up off the bed and rubbed his sore behind. Tessa really had lit his butt up with the wooden spoon and now Duncan's rather hard smack reignited some of the fire.  
>Once Duncan saw the boy's painful expression he suddenly got worried that maybe Tessa might have been too hard on the boy.<p>

"Was she too hard on you Tough Guy?" He then proceeded to reach for the boy's pants. "Let me see."

"Chill Mac! I'm fine." Richie tried to pull away from the Highlander but Duncan had a firm grip of the front of his pants.

"Let me be the judge of that." Duncan proceeded to unbutton the lad's pants.

"Stop Mac! Really I'm fine! She didn't hurt me!" Richie insisted desperately while trying to push the Immortal's hands away with no luck.

"Then you wouldn't have a problem joining us for dinner." Duncan fastened up the boy's pants.

"Not a problem."

"Good." Duncan reached forward and drew the teen into a tight hug.

Tessa appeared at the doorway and smiled at the sight of Duncan hugging Richie so protectively. As she walked over to them Duncan released the boy and she then fiercely embraced the boy herself for a few seconds then she held his hands within her own and looked straight into his blue eyes.

"I'm sorry _mon petit."_

Richie was surprised that the French woman was apologizing to him, in pure shock he stuttered "I- It's cool."

"No it's not, I punished you while I was angry and I shouldn't have done that, I just wasn't expecting you to say such a thing to me, I'm more disappointed in you Richie than angry, you should have known better." She scolded lightly.

"I really am sorry Tess." Richie's tearful blue eyes looked into Tessa's.

_"Tu est pardonné." _Tessa smiled. "Let's go have some dinner." She kept a hold of one of the boy's hands and the family went downstairs.

Dinner consisted of red snapper, ratatouille along with rice. Tessa made a point to serve Richie a generous amount of ratatouille. The adults sipped on some Chardonnay while Richie was given some apple juice. Richie wouldn't dare to look at Connor in the eye as they sat for dinner. The teen couldn't help but slightly squirm as he sat on the hard wooden dinning chair and barley picked his food as the dinner progressed while the three adults chatted away.

"Quit sulking and eat your food, you are not to leave this table until you have finished all your ratatouille."

"Come on Tess! You served me way too much of it! Are you like trying to punish me some more?"

"No, eat it, its good for you."

"This is exceptionally delicious Tessa." Connor commented with a warm smile.

"Thank you Connor, I'm glad to hear someone is enjoying my food." Tessa made sure to glare potently at Richie as she finished off her comment.

"Sweetheart you certainly outdid yourself." Duncan commented before taking another bite.

While Connor sipped his wine he glanced at the sullen teen, Richie noticed Connor looking over at him and he awkwardly took a bite of his ratatouille and slightly smiled and Connor returned the smile.

"So how long have you two known each other?" Richie looked at both immortals.

"We're clansman." Richie looked confused and Duncan continued "When I was growing up there was a legend of a strange man in the clan in my grandfather's time that was killed in battle and miraculously revived."

"Everyone thought it was witchcraft" Connor shook his head.

"I had thought it was an old wives tale until one day not too long after I was killed in battle Connor found me and taught me everything I know to survive as an immortal."

"Cool, so you're like way older than Mac then, how old are you exactly?"

"Almost Five Hundred" Connor replied.

"Wow! Are you like the oldest Immortal alive?"

"No there are older Immortals out there; the oldest we know of is well over Five Thousand Years Old."

"Far out, so have you ever met him?" Richie seemed really interested in Immortals.

"Yes his name is Methos and we are actually very good friends."

"Methos? I think I meet him once, a few years ago in Paris."

"Yes love you did." Duncan acknowledged.

"I didn't imagine him to be so old, I actually imagined him to be younger than you Mac, by just by the way he carried himself, I thought one so old would act it." Tessa laughed.

"Are you saying I act old?"

"Ya do have your old moments Mac." Richie laughed.

Once dinner was over Richie was sent to his room to continue to serve out his punishment while the adults relaxed in the living room sipping some wine.

"You're welcomed to stay." Tessa smiled at Connor.

"I don't want to impose."

"Nonsense your family, I'll grab you some sheets." Tessa left in search of sheets.

"Connor you don't have to do this, take the next flight to New York tomorrow and I'll take care of Lenard."

"Lenard is mine."

"Protecting my family is my job." Duncan declared.

Tessa returned sensing the tension between the two immortals. "Is everything alright?"

Connor smiled at Tessa and accepted the sheets. "Thank you for opening your home to me."

"Don't thank me, it's what families do."

Duncan glanced at the time and noticed it was five past nine; he went to the teen's bedroom hoping the teen was already in bed as expected.

Once Duncan opened the door to the teen's bedroom he was not that surprise to find the teen still awake diddling in his notebook and not even ready for bed.

"Shouldn't you be already in bed Tough Guy?"

"It's too early; I am not even one bit tired Mac." Richie whined.

"It's part of your punishment so deal with it, I want you changed with your teeth already brushed in bed in the next five minutes or else."

"Mac, have a heart! Come on!"

"Richie you better get a move on."

Sullenly Richie got up from his seated position on his bed; he placed his notebook on his dresser and got changed in a pair of grey sweats and a loose black t-shirt then went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth.

Duncan turned down the boy's bed and waited for the lad to climb in.

"How are the ribs?"

"Not as sore as yesterday."

"Let me see." Duncan pulled Richie's shirt up and saw that the boy's bruising was indeed already starting to fade; satisfied he pulled the boy's shirt down. "It looks better." He confirmed before he pulled the comforter over the child tucking him in gently.

"I don't need you to tuck me in."

"Too bad cause I am." Duncan tucked Richie in his bed securely and gave the boy a loud kiss on his forehead. "Goodnight laddie, sweet dreams."

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you want to take the boy to school?" Connor asked doubtfully.<p>

"He'll be fine it's on Holy Ground."

Richie then appeared clad in his school uniform ready for the Immortal to take him to school.

"Mac I'm ready to go."

"Alright partner let's go."

Duncan took the boy to school and went straight back to the loft. He and Connor had allot of work to do not only did they need to train more but also gather more information on Lenard.

Connor and Duncan spent the morning and afternoon trying to gather as much information they could find from a source from the Watcher's.

Richie's next class was Geometry and the teen was a little ticked off that Mr. Johnson had been so sneaky in sending out a letter without even letting him know about it.

"Here I got what you wanted, I hope you're happy." Richie had a very rude attitude as he handed his failing exam signed by Tessa to his teacher.

"I don't like your tone young-man."

"Well I don't like how you sent out a dramatic letter, I've just gotten a few failing grades lately it doesn't mean I'm failing your class."

"You are in serious danger in failing my class! And if you continue being insolent your attitude will get a serious adjustment if you don't watch it mister."

"Are you threatening me?"

"I'm warning you Richard!"

"I didn't even do anything! You just have it out for me because I'm nothing like all these rich snobs." Richie waved his hand out clearly insulting the whole class as the class stared wide eyed.

"That's enough!"

Mr. Johnson opened his desk drawer and pulled out a small wooden paddle.

"Front and center and bend over my desk this instant."

"No! You're nuts! You got no right!" Richie flushed and stormed out of the classroom as the teacher yelled "Richard!"

Richie had enough of St. Passels; he made the decision to leave that school then and there. He ran as fast as he could out of the school's property. His friend Angie was not too far away, she worked in a homeless shelter only a few blocks away.

"Richie! What are you doing here?" Angie demanded once she saw the teen.

"Hey Ang, can't I stop by for a visit, I've missed you." Richie smiled and leaned closer and pulled Angie into a hug.

"I've missed you too but shouldn't you be in school?"

"I'm so done with that lame ass school, just look at this dorky get up I'm forced to wear."

"What will your new folks think? I don't think they will be too happy that school is pretty pricey."

"They will eventually understand." Richie shrugged then continued "Look I need to find Jason I really need to talk to him do you know where I can find him around this time."

"Why do you need to talk to him? You know he's bad news."

"I just do Angie! Where is he?"

"You're gonna screw up what you've got in the heights if ya keep messing around with Jason."

"Come on its important! Where is he?"

"You really wanna know? Fine I'll take you."

"No Angie I need to do this on my own."

"I take ya or you don't go, my shift is almost over and my bikes out back so what's it gonna be?"

"Alright let's go." Richie grumbled, he felt like he had no other choice he really needed to talk to Jason.

Tessa was busy sculpting metal in her work shop while Duncan and Connor were busy trying to find out if Lenard had been spotted in Seacouver yet.

The phone rang annoyingly and Duncan went to answer it thinking it was a telemarketer, they usually called around that time but was surprised to hear it was Richie's school calling to inform him the boy had run off. Duncan was livid, he could not fathom what was going through the kid's head to just up and leave like that. He was more worried than angry, Lenard was probably out there and Richie was not safely on holy ground anymore.

"I'm going to kill him!" Duncan angrily exclaimed.

"Was that Lenard?" Connor demanded ready for battle.

"No it was Richie's school, he ran off this afternoon."

"We need to find him before Lenard does."

Angie took Richie where she had heard Jason was bagging up cocaine; it was in an abandoned warehouse.

"Richie you need to be careful these guys have guns."

"I know Angie; I've got it under control." Richie cautiously walked into the warehouse and Angie was not too far behind, he looked back at her disapprovingly then put his finger over his mouth telling her to stay quite.

"Yo Richie, yous better have brought me all da cheese."

"About that Jason, look I'm gonna need some more time, ya see I kinda lost da coke."

"You what? You dumb fuck! I'm done waiting! I want my money now! You better find a way to get me all my money by tomorrow or yous a dead man."

"Jason I gots an idea, how about we send Richie here to do the white house job, he was always da best guy when it came to breaking and entering."

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea, Richie do this job for us and we will be even."

Richie really wanted to not have to owe Jason a dime and move on with his life so he was just about willing to do anything to accomplish just that. So he put on his tough guy persona full blast. "What's da job?"

"Richie no!" Angie yelled.

"Shut up Angie!" Richie yelled back.

"Like how you put that bitch in her place." Geo laughed.

When Richie did nothing to defend her, Angie stormed out of the warehouse angrily. Richie worriedly looked at Angie's retreating form and was about to call out to her but knew it was for the best that she left the warehouse; she was not safe while she was there. Jason and Geo filled Richie in on the job.

"Piece of cake, I'll get it done for ya tonight." Richie was nervous on how exactly he was going to get it done knowing he was still grounded and Duncan and Tessa would never allow him to go out and steal all the expensive items that his eyes fell on from a so called empty house of a rich owner that was suspected to be out of town.

Lenard was on the prowl, he walked around trying to catch that certain pre-immortal buzz that always excited him in the sickest ways. He made sure to walk in areas where many runaway children hung out, he guessed many of them liked to hide out by the bridge near a warehouse because it was well secluded and not many cops went that way. As he crept near a warehouse he not only felt one buzz but two pre-immortal buzz's, he thought it was his lucky day until he saw the teenagers pile up in a car and drive off. He decided to stay around that area, sure that the kids would be back.

Richie ended hanging out with Jason and Geo, the three spent the rest of the day driving around and even drinking an occasional beer. Richie made sure he did not get too drunk so he could finish the job perfectly, he knew from past experiences if he was not too careful and precise he would end up getting caught.

While Richie was hanging out with Jason and Geo, Duncan and Connor were frantically looking all around for the boy as Tessa was going out of mind with worry back at the loft but yet still having no idea that an immortal was hunting down pre immortal children and that the boy she loved as her very own son was a pre immortal himself but Duncan and Connor both knew which made them that much more worried for the boy. Richie was in danger and Duncan felt helpless without the knowledge of the whereabouts of the pre immortal child he loved as his very own.

* * *

><p><em><strong>TBC<strong>_

_**Thanks for reading! :-)**_

_**Please leave me a review! Let me know what you think...**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note:**_**I just want to express my thoughts on a review from Sophia Hawkins; I'll dedicate this chapter to her since she loves my story so very much... J/K... I'm not trying to advocate spanking in any way I'm just writing a Fictional Story... ****And I did give fair warning my story would contain spanking. In my story Tessa and even Duncan grew up in a generation where spanking was an acceptable way to teach and discipline a child. Duncan and Tessa don't and will never beat Richie in my story, discipline him yeah but they will never beat him. There's a difference between a spanking and a beating. A spanking is used to correct an undesired wrongful action and does NOT contain ****uncontrollable ****anger or ill will. A spanking is meant to teach. A spanking is never meant to bruise a child. A beating is done with ill will and uncontrollable anger behind it. A beating is not meant to teach. A beating frequently harms and bruises a child.**

*****WARNING THIS CHAPTER WILL CONTAIN SPANKING OF A TEENAGER*****

**Thanks to all those of you who like this story and have left me nice reviews :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Four<strong>_

Around nightfall Jason drove Richie to the house they had made plans to steal from. Richie was as ready as he could ever be but felt extremely reprehensible knowing how much Duncan and Tessa would disapprove of him falling back into his old criminal ways but he felt like he had no other choice in his mind it was his only way out of debt with Jason and he wanted that more than anything. He just wanted to get back to his life with Duncan and Tessa and not have to worry about Jason making any surprised visits at the Antique store to get his money back.

"Here we are, you know what you gotta do, so go do it, I'll come back in about an hour, make sure not to leave anything pricey." Jason handed Richie two bags to be filled up with stolen goods.

Richie exited the car not feeling right about what he was about to do but he kept telling himself in his mind "_It's the only way out."_

The teen crept to the back of the house and worked at picking the lock of the back door. Once he was finally in, it took him a minute to take in his surroundings, the home was lavishly decorated and most of everything his eyes would lay on looked truly costly. He started the task of grabbing anything that looked undoubtedly valuable and stuffing them into the bags. Once he was done with the downstairs he went to checked the upstairs and was surprised to find a room with with a few antique swords, his first thought was "_This dude could be an Immortal!"_

Richie panicked, he knew what Immortals were capable of and he definitely did not want any trouble with any of them, he was already in enough trouble with one Immortal named Duncan MacLeod.

As Richie made his way into another room he heard the downstairs front door open and shut. The teen froze scared to make a move that would cause a noise; he slowly and very quietly went and hid in a closet hoping and praying that he would be given a chance to sneak out unoticed. He heard a man downstairs cursing loudly with the sudden realization that he had been robbed.

Richie tried to steady his breath as he heard the sounds of the man make his way up the stairs. The man continued to look around then paused and looked at a bag that had been left on the floor, he noticed it had some of his items in it. The man then realized the thief might still be in his house, the man started to search frantically all over then paused and walked over the closet that Richie was hiding in.

Richie was terrified while he hid in the closet as the man started to close in on where he was hidden. The moment the closet door opened he stared wide eyed at a tall man with dark brown hair and brown eyes intently glaring at him menacingly while pointing a very sharp sword his way.

"Hey man chill out, I'm just a petty thief, I'll put everything back the way I found it and you'll never see me again I swear." Richie balked.

The man studied the teen for a few seconds noticing he didn't look like the average petty thief, he observed that the boy had a private school uniform on, he thought the kid must of had parents that cared for him.

The man withdrew the sword that was pointing straight at the teen and grabbed Richie by the front of his polo shirt rather forcefully and ordered. "Listen you little punk we are going to take a ride either the police station or to your parents house, what's it going to be?" Things had definitely gone from bad to worse for Richie; he sullenly looked at the angry man.

"Look how about we forget this ever happened, I'll disappear and I promise you'll never see me again." Richie practically begged he didn't like either choice the man had given him at all.

"You stole from me tonight; I'm not going to let that go."

"If ya really think about it I really didn't steal from you, you still have all your stuff so no muss no fuss." Richie tried to give the man a charming smile but it was no help the man just threw a glare his way.

"Alright then, to the police station it is." The man said coldly as he started to drag the teen off by his collar.

"Noo! To my parents!"

"Good, I would love to have a word with them as to why their kid is in my house stealing from me!"

Duncan finally got word of Lenard's whereabouts; he had been spotted a few hours prior by a warehouse near Soldier's Bridge. The instant they heard word Duncan and Connor rushed out the door and headed in that direction.

Lenard had been waiting patiently for the teens to return and once they did he just felt one pre immortal presence and was sourly disappointed. Lenard saw a couple of teens bagging up, what looked like to him was cocaine. He decided to make his presence known to the two teens.

Lenard walked in with his gun drawn pointed at the two teenage boys.

"Yo dude, here take it all! Just please don't kill us!" Geo yelled franticly.

Lenard kept his gun drawn to the two teens giving them a menacing smile. "I have no interest in that."

"What the hell do you want then?" Jason yelled as Geo slowly slid his arm behind his back to reach for his gun while Lenard was too busy staring at Jason intently.

Geo pulled out his gun and made a quick shot toward Lenard but barely grazed the Immortals arm. Geo then made a run for taking a few more shots at the immortal, he successfully made it out of the warehouse but unfortunately for Jason he was not as fast as Geo and found himself caught in a strong hold embedded in the arms of Lenard.

"Just where do you think you are going?" Lenard's hot breath blew right into Jason's ear.

Lenard was giddy with excitement as he had his arms wrapped a sweet young pre immortal.

"What the fuck do you want?" Jason was scared stiff.

"Your head my boy!" Lenard laughed as he withdrew his sword and forcefully threw the teen onto the floor.

"Let the boy go!" Duncan appeared just then at the entrance of the warehouse.

Jason took the opportunity when Lenard glanced toward Duncan and crawled away then got to his feet and bolted out of the warehouse. Lenard smiled viciously at Duncan.

"You shouldn't have done that!" Duncan had cost Lenard his pre immortal quickening that was just like a drug to him, he was a sick man that needed to have his fix every now and then of a pre immortal quickening especially in the real young.

"I am Duncan MacLeod the clan of MacLeod..." Connor saw his favorite student dash toward the evil immortal as he stood at the entrance of the warehouse.

Lenard drew his sword forward and laughed out loud. "You fool! Do you have a death wish?"

"No but I do wish you dead!" Duncan made the first move and the battle commenced.

All Connor could do was watch as his student fought for his life against Lenard. When Duncan saw his opportunity he took it and in one swift rapid motion he took Lenard's head. Connor waited for Duncan to finish taking his quickening before he fully entered the warehouse.

Richie sat in the passenger seat of a very expensive Porsche 968 while a very angry man drove in silence only asking him what his address was. The further the man drove the more anxious the teen got, he couldn't have Mac find out what he had been up to. The teen made a spur of the moment decision and opened the passenger door and leaped out onto the gravel on the side of the road he wasn't down for too long he quickly got up to his feet and made a run for it heading toward the warehouse which thankfully was not too far away. The man quickly parked his car and ran after the teen; he wasn't going to let the thief get off that easily. Richie was running as fast as he could and turned his head around to look behind him and was horrified to see the man chasing him.

As Duncan and Connor made their way out of the warehouse ready to go in search of Richie they both felt the unmistakable buzz of a pre immortal then were shell shocked to see Richie running their way towards the warehouse.

"Richie!" Duncan ran to the teen feeling overwhelmingly relived as he engulfed the boy in a tight hug and giving the lad a big kiss then pulling him away within arms reach. Richie was stunned as he thought _"What's Mac doing here?"_

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Duncan's eyes scanned the teen's body looking for any injuries.

Duncan sounded so disstressed which only made Richie feel more guilty. "I- I'm fine Mac." Richie's voice was thick with emotion.

Connor had seen the little family reunion and walked over to the duo and put a hand on Richie's shoulder. "I'm happy to see your okay lad."

Connor and Duncan both sensed an Immortals presence and looked around and recognized a man that was standing only a few feet away behind Richie. The man was panting heavily as if he had just finished running fast. Once the man had caught his breath he walked over looking at the three with a stupefied expression.

"Methos?" Duncan was taken aback at seeing the older Immortal.

"If you're here because of Lenard, he's been taken care of." Connor informed Methos thinking that was the reason why the older immortal was there.

"That's great one less sick twisted Immortal to worry about but that's not why I'm here."

It took Richie a minute to process the information he had just been hearing. "_Methos?"_ He thought.

"Methos? As in the very old dude, that's him?" Richie was flabbergasted asking his surrogate father quietly and Duncan nodded in response.

"You told the boy! I'm supposed to be a myth, what part of myth don't you guys understand? Who else have your big mouths told?"

"Calm down, I don't keep anything from Richie, he's family."

"Oh... so this is Richie." Methos smiled then continued " Isn't that cute, Boy Scout here finally found himself a son but he is nothing of what I had pictured him to be at all." Methos glared at Richie knowingly.

Richie felt offended but he understood why Methos felt that way, he did find him in his home clearly stealing from him. _"He must think da worst of me." _The teen thought to himself morosely.

Duncan glared at Methos before putting an arm around the boy beginning to walk him toward the T-Bird.

"Wait a minute!"

"What?" He gruffed.

"Guess where I found the kid?" He smiled.

"You found him?" Duncan was dumbfounded looking from Richie to Methos.

"Yes inside my home trying to steal from me." Methos revealed relativity casually then smiled devilishly at the teen as if happy he got him in big trouble.

Richie tensed up ready for Duncan to blow his top.

"What! That's impossible Richie doesn't steal! You're lying!"

"Now why the hell would I lie about that! I was running just after the little runt after he jumped out of my car while I was driving to apparently now your place, the kid must have a death wish! He could have easily died earlier, Just ask the boy yourself."

Duncan looked down at the teen noticeing how apprehensive the boy was. "Is this true?" Duncan's tone was firm and frightening.

"Uh... Mac... Look it wasn't my idea-"

The teen was cut off my one angry Immortal. "What? Richie how could you!" A flood of disappointed and furiousness rushed through the Immortal and his disappointed and furiousness clearly showed etched on his face.

Duncan MacLeod suddenly snapped as he pictured the teen breaking in the older Immortal's home and endangering his life and wellbeing, he could have easily become an Immortal child that night, in a matter of seconds Richie felt himself being turned slightly then having Duncan's strong arm wrap around his waist bending him over then having a series of forceful swats rain down onto his bottom.

"Your life of crime was over!"

_**SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! **_"Oww! Mac!**" **_**SWAT! **_"Stop!"_** SWAT! SWAT!**_** SWAT**_**! **_"Ahow!" _**SWAT!**_

Richie was left whimpering in not only embarrassment but in pain as-well, his butt was stinging painfully. Duncan set the teen back onto his feet then lightly pushed the teen toward the T-Bird. "Get in the car now!" Richie was horribly embarrassed and quickly did exactly as he was told desperate to get far away from the Highlander's punishing hand. He winced as he sat down in the passenger seat and he fumed in anger at the treatment he had just then received.

Duncan turned to Methos. "I'm sorry-"

"It's finally happened. You've lost your mind! Did I just see you spank that boy?" Methos laughed. "I thought I've seen it all." Methos continued to laugh.

"Shut up Methos." Connor scolded.

"Good-bye." Duncan glared at the laughing man and walked away toward his car.

Connor stayed behind and enlisted Methos to help him clear up the evil Immortal dead body in the warehouse.

Duncan was extremely upset, he vowed to himself that he would make sure Richie understood that night that putting himself in danger was unacceptable; the thought of Richie entering the game so young absolutely petrified him. The ride home was an agonizing one for Richie with having to sit on his sore bum and having an irate Scot driving in completely silence. Richie didn't dare say a word as the Immortal drove, he could tell by Duncan's rigid posture and the death grip he had on the steering wheel, he was one really pissed off Immortal. Richie was also wrapped up in his own anger to say a word as-well.

The moment Richie entered the loft with Duncan right on his heels Tessa ran overjoyed and hugged him tightly and then she held him at arms length. "Are you alright _mon petit_?"

"Yes I'm fine!" Richie was not in a good mood at all, the more he thought about how Duncan had spanked him like he was a little boy right in front of Methos and Connor the angrier he got. He was so done with being treated as a child; he had to put his foot down then and there.

Tessa stood in shock at the utter disrespect the boy was giving her.

"Go to your room right now!" Duncan lightly shoved the teen towards the stairs, the Highlander needed some time to think and cool off because at the moment he was too angry to deal with the teen.

"I'm not your fucking lap dog that will listen to your every command!"

"Richie!" Tessa scolded at the terrible attitude and anger that was radiating from her sweet boy.

"What has gotten into you? If you continue with that attitude and you are going to regret it big time my lad."

"Screw you MacLeod! I'm done listening to you and I'm done being treated like a little kid! I can take care of myself and if you guys want a little kid so badly go ahead and adopt one!"

"We have already and that kid is you and you will listen to us and show us respect because we are the adults and you are the kid!"

"Fuck you MacLeod, I'm outta here, I don't need this shit and I don't need you!" Richie would have rather left than be thrown out again by another family, he knew he went too far and hated how everything was slipping out of his control.

Tessa stood open mouthed at the sight of what she was witnessing; she had never seen the boy so infuriated, it left her speechless.

Duncan was more aggravated than surprised as he advanced the boy. Richie backed away from the Immortal glaring all the way.

"You need to calm down Richie."

"Fuck You!"

"That's it; I've had enough of that attitude and language! I've already warned you before what would happen if you ever used that kind of language again!"

"I don't care! I'm outta here!" Richie tried to leave but was stopped by a very angry Immortal who took a firm grip of his arm.

"You need to calm down this instant!" He gave the boy a light shake.

"Lemme go!" Richie tried to pull away from Duncan's grasp. The boy started to look like he was getting too out of control so Duncan easily picked him up and deposited him over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" Richie tried to kick his feet in the air and try to punch Duncan on his broad back. Duncan was having none of that; he gave the boy a few strong well placed swats to quell his growing temper tantrum.

_**SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! **_"Ah!"_** SWAT!**_"Stopit!"_** SWAT!**_

"Is this your way of proving your not a little kid? Because all you are showing us right now is a brat throwing a temper tantrum! You need to calm down now!" Duncan laid a few more swats to the boy's backside.

_**SWAT! **_"Ow!"_**SWAT! **_"Lemme down!" _**SWAT! SWAT! **_"Stop!" _**SWAT! SWAT!**_

Richie ceased his kicking and punching after Duncan had gave him a few really hard swats on his butt, he lay over Duncan shoulder still incredibly angry but much more collected.

Duncan strode over to the bathroom with Richie slug over his shoulder and deposited him on the floor next to the toilet where he then forcefully made the teen sit down on the closed toilet seat. Richie couldn't help but wince as his butt made contact with the toilet seat; his butt ached in pain from all those heavy swats Duncan had dished out just moments before.

Duncan opened up the bathroom cabinet and withdrew a packaged bar of soap. The moment the teen saw the packaged bar of soap in Duncan's hands his eyes widened.

"No Mac! I won't let you even try to do whatever the hell your planning." Richie made to get up but was forcefully pushed back down to sit on his sore posterior.

"Don't move." Duncan then continued to unwrap the soap.

"You can't do this!" Richie really did not want what Duncan was planning to do to him to happen at all.

"Watch me." Duncan then turned on the sink faucet and wet the soap until it had studs all around it. He then went and held it up to Richie's mouth. Richie held his mouth tight lipped as the Immortal held out the stud filled soap to his mouth.

"Open up."

Richie glared up at the Immortal.

"Open up right now."

Richie continued to glare not budging one bit.

"If you won't do it on your own then I will force you to do it." Duncan threatened and waited a minute to see if the boy would change his mind. Duncan was fed up with the boy's constant defiance so he grabbed the kid's arm with his free hand and pushed the boy roughly against the vanity bending the boy over it and holding the bar of soap in a position that it was kissing the kid's lips then with his free hand he laid a very hard swat to the seat of the kid's pants.

_**SWAT! **_"Open up now." He gave the kid a couple more swats with a little more force causing the boy to yelp.

_**SWAT! SWAT! **_"Oww!" Once seeing the kid's mouth open Duncan briskly slid the soap into the kid's mouth then placed his hand over the kid's mouth so he wouldn't spit up the soap out.

"I better not hear that kind of language come out of your mouth again." _**SWAT! **_And you better not throw another temper tantrum again!" _**SWAT! **_Duncan gave the boy another two hard swats with his free hand. _**SWAT! **__**SWAT!**_

Richie tried to scream but the sound was muffled by Duncan's strong hand keeping the soap firmly in place inside his mouth. Tears prickled in his eyes, the soap tasted horrid and was actually making him gag a bit and there was not a part of his mouth that the soap did not touch. Duncan stood with the boy with his hand firmly placed over the teen's foaming mouth for a good two minutes, wanting the lesson to sink in the teen's head. Richie felt helpless learning the hard way that it's never a good idea to defy Duncan. He chocked and gagged at the horrid-tasting intruder filling his mouth. Once the two minutes were up Duncan uncovered the teen's mouth letting the teen spit out the very disgusting oozing soap. Richie tried to spit out all the studs but couldn't, he still had a slimy residue in his mouth, he went to rinse out his mouth but Duncan pushed him away from the faucet and into a corner in the bathroom.

"Stand here and think about how you could have handled yourself differently, once you you tell me what you should of done differently then you can rinse out your mouth."

Richie wanted desperately to rinse out the nasty soapy taste he had in his mouth so he responded in seconds.

"I shoulda never cursed and.. I should of listened to you, please Mac let me rinse out my mouth, it tastes horrible." Richie ended up begging with a hint of whine in his somewhat quivering voice.

"Yes you should have listened and you shouldn't have cursed like that, if I hear that kind of talk out of you again you are going to end up right back here having your filthy mouth cleaned out do you understand me?"

"Yes Sir." He whimpered.

"Fine go ahead and rinse." Duncan took pity on the boy once he saw the boy's watery blue eyes looking at him pleadingly, he was actually planning on having the kid stand in the corner for a few minutes.

Richie was at the sink with the faucet running water and rinsing his mouth out in a matter of seconds.

"Okay that's enough; go get ready for bed and wait for us in your room." Duncan turned off the faucet and directed the teen out the bathroom door.

Richie went to his bedroom looking like a kicked puppy while Duncan went in search of Tessa.

* * *

><p><em><strong>TBC<strong>_

_**Thanks for reading! **_

_**Please Review if you like my story! :) **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note:**_** I would love to dedicate this chapter to annabell14, her story Discovered Truths inspired me to write my own Highlander spanking story.**

_***Warning* **_**This chapter will contain a detailed spanking scene of a teenager…Don't like…Don't read…**

**Thanks to all of those of you who like this story and have left me wonderful reviews :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Five<strong>_

The moment Richie entered his bedroom he obediently did as he was told and got ready for bed. He picked out a light blue pajama set that Tessa had bought him a few months back that he never bothered to wear before, he merely wore it that night to please the French woman, any good points he could make with either couple was very much needed in his mind. He paced back in forth in his bedroom like a caged animal. He could not believe Duncan had washed his mouth out with soap, it was one of the most unpleasant experiences he had faced in his short life but it sure did teach him not to ever spew a curse around Duncan or Tessa again and the light throbbing on his bottom also reminded him of how far he had crossed the line earlier. He felt guilty with all his recent action, he knew they were wrong but he just did them anyways.

Richie's pacing came to an abrupt stop when his bedroom door opened revealing Duncan and Tessa.

Tessa inwardly smiled at the sight of Richie wearing the light blue flannel pajama set she had for bought him, the outfit looked a little big on him which made him look all the more adorable.

Richie leaned back against his dresser and gawked at the couple as he speedily rambled. "I'm so sorry about earlier, I know I totally freaked-"

"Yes you did, you need to have more self control Richie I never want to see you behaving that badly again." Tessa neared the teen to stand before him.

"Alright Tough Guy we have allot to talk about come sit down." Duncan sat on the bed and patted the space next to him for the boy to sit. Richie sat next to Duncan and Tessa sat next to Richie, leaving the teen in-between the adults.

Richie's stomach made a roaring grumbling sound screaming it was hungry, both Duncan and Tessa heard it clearly.

"When was the last time you ate _mon petit?"_

"Uh…Breakfast." The teen was downright starving.

"I'm going to go and heat up some left over's for dinner." She left the room to do just that, she felt sympathetic towards the boy.

"Let's go eat first then we will talk about what you did today." Duncan pulled the teen up to his feet and wrapped an arm around his shoulders and walked him to the kitchen then he sat the teen down at the table and went and helped Tessa.

As Duncan sat with his family for dinner across town Connor and Methos were throwing back a few beers in a small bar.

"Has Duncan told the boy about his pending Immortality?"

"No, he wants to wait until the boy is a grown man to tell him and I agree with him today just proved how reckless the boy is."

"Reckless doesn't even begin to describe what that kid is." Methos muttered foully then continued with his voice clearly annoyed. "My place is in shambles thanks to that brat."

Connor laughed. "Maybe you can convince Duncan to make the boy clean up the mess?"

"That's actually not a bad idea." He wickedly smiled.

* * *

><p>Back in the loft after the family finished their meals they were back in Richie's room gathered together on the side of teen's queen sized bed.<p>

"Why did you run off from school today?" Duncan asked the teen whom was sitting very sullenly on the left hand side on the queen sized bed.

Richie had almost forgotten about that, the memory hastily angered him all over again.

"I'm not going back there!" He adamantly expressed.

Duncan sighed heavily then calmly asked. "What happened?"

"The teacher wanted to beat me Mac! I had to beat it outta there." Richie feigned innocence.

"What? What teacher?" Duncan was obviously upset.

"Mr. Johnson." The teen answered with revolt in his tone.

"Mr. Johnson your Geometry teacher? He's such a nice man, I find that hard to believe, how exactly did he try to beat you?" Tessa asked vaguely.

"He's a prick! He has it out for me-."

"You said he tried to beat you tell me how now." Duncan firmly demanded.

"He took this paddle outta his drawer and wanted to beat me with it."

"Why did he want to spank you with the paddle Richie?" Duncan asked stolidly.

"What! He has no right to... Why don't you even care?" The teen was baffled.

"I do care Tough Guy! But I also know that the school will dish out corporal punishment to students who get too out of hand."

"I can't believe you!... You sent me to a school that will beat me!" He denounced.

"We never even imagined that you would behave so badly that the school would feel the need to paddle you." Duncan sternly expressed.

"I didn't do anything!" He peevishly expressed with a slight whine etched in his voice.

Duncan deeply sighed. "Okay Tough Guy, we will sort it all out tomorrow when we go to your school and have a word with your teacher. What I really want to know is why didn't you call us and just decided to run off?"

"I just…didn't think about calling you guys at the time." He weakly admitted.

"You should have called us Tough Guy." Duncan's somber tone filled Richie with shame.

" It didn't cross my mind to call you at da time…I'm just used to doing things…on my own." Richie dejectedly stared down at his thighs.

"_Mon Petit..._ look at me!" Tessa gently grasped the teen's chin when he didn't comply and looked him dead in the eye. "We love you very much and will always be here for you, you need to trust us enough to call us whenever you have a problem."

"You should have never run off Rich, you should have called us in the first place." Duncan said firmly then and asked austerely. "What else did you do today?"

"Uh…I went to visit my friend Angie at her job and... she ended up taking me to meet up with Jason-"

"What! Richie didn't I tell you not to see those…those _mauvaises personnes _ever again!" Tessa was not one happy woman at all, she was holding back the strong urge to bend the teen right then and there and give him a spanking to remember.

"I know…I'm sorry."

"What else happened?" Duncan really wanted to find out exactly how Richie got sucked right back into his old criminal ways.

"Um..Jason sorta had a job for me to.. settle my debt with him and I took it."

"And what job was that exactly?"

"To break into…this house and…steal…stuff." Richie faltered apprehensively.

"What! Richie!" Tessa was outraged and was seeing red.

"Can you believe he was stealing from Methos from all people? Methos was the one who told me so, he had been running after him after he jumped out of his moving car, he was planning on bringing him home but Richie had other ideas." Duncan told Tessa clearly stirred up with emotion.

"Methos?" The French woman was obviously confused.

"It's not like I knew it was his place or anything!" He naively expressed.

"What are we going to do with you?" She shook her head disconcertingly.

"I'm sorry-" He feebly atoned.

"Rich sorry isn't going to cut it, what you did today was dangerous in so many levels you could have easily been hurt or worse... killed today!" Duncan was both disquieted and angered with the teen's recent behavior.

Tessa was too angry but most of all disappointed in Richie then, she couldn't bare the thought of losing him due to his foolish dangerous actions.

Tessa gave her lover a meaningful look that spoke volumes to the Immortal and quietly stood up and leaned toward Richie so there eyes meet.

"You know we love you very much_ Petit_, we simply won't sit by and let you take foolish risks and not take action to make sure it doesn't happen again... I'm going to say my good-nights now and I'll see you tomorrow morning." Tessa expressed subdued as she bent down and gave him a gentle kiss on his cheek then lean over to Duncan giving him a sweet kiss on his lips, then she was gone.

Richie looked over timidly at Duncan and saw he was rolling up his right sleeve; the teen practically flew off the bed to the other side of his room glaring at Duncan warily. "What are you doing Mac?"

The Immortal simply stated. "I'm going to spank you."

_"Spank me!" _Richie thought as he felt himself starting to panic, he felt like his stomach was doing flip flops and his heart was pumping rapidly against his chest. "What! No way…you can't!"

"I can and I will, now come over here."

"Come on! I'm sixteen! I'm not a little kid."

"I know how old you are Richie, now get over here."

"Please! Mac… Don't do this!"

"I'm going to count to three…if you are not by my side by the count of three you are going to regret it Tough Guy." Duncan warned intently.

"This is so not fair!" Richie's face visibly flushed.

"What you did was dangerous and foolish, you broke the law tonight Tough Guy that is something I will simply not ignore, you are going to learn there will be consequences to your actions and I am going to start teaching you tonight."

"Just... ground me Mac...Please." The teen begged.

"No, you were grounded to begin with and it still didn't stop you one bit from doing what you did today."

"I'm really sorry Mac-"

"One!"

"Oh Come on-"

"Two!"

"Mac!-"

"Three!" Duncan calmly rose from the bed and walked over to the distressed teen. He grasped the teen's upper arm tightly and dragged him forcefully to the bed.

"Noo stop it! Just listen to me!" Richie desperately tried to squirm out of Duncan's strong hold with absolutely no luck; he was no match to the Immortal's strength.

"I'm done listening Rich; right now you're going receive the consequences to the foolish actions you decided to make today." Duncan sat down on the bed and swiftly pulled Richie face down over his left thigh placing Richie's upper body to lie comfortably on the bed while his bottom lay perfectly over the Immortal's left knee making the perfect target and his feet were no longer able to touch the floor.

Richie's face burned with embarrassed at the position he found himself in, it made him feel like a naughty little boy, he hated it.

"Mac stop!... Please…you don't gotta do this!"

Ignoring the teen's futile protests Duncan moved his warm hand and pushed Richie's pajama top up his back and rubbed soothing circles across the teen's shoulders. Then much to the teen's dismay Duncan inserted his warm fingers well into the waistband of not only his pajama bottoms but inside his boxer shorts as-well.

"Sorry Tough Guy but I need to see what I'm doing."

"Nooo!" In a flash both the teen's pajama bottoms and yellow boxers found their way gathered down around his ankles. Duncan observed the bare bottom before him and saw that each cheek only had a hint of pink on them; he was determined to change the color to a bright cherry red that night.

Cool air drifted over his bare lower back and backside causing Richie to shiver and squirm. A tight band encircled his waist and tucked him firmly against a warm solid stomach. Richie's tirade of protests never made it out of his mouth because Duncan's large hand readily connected with his unprotected bare bottom with such force it took his breath away literally then rapidly more well placed swats followed that carried just the same amount of powerful force the first swat had, each and every swat stung Richie bad. He felt like no portion of his bottom escaped any attention, he felt sharp stinging that transformed into deep burning as the swats continued to rain down each very firm and hard.

_**SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT!**_

_**SWAT! **__**SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT!**_

Richie felt as if his entire backside was in contact with the Immortal's hand, both cheeks, on top and below at the crease between his butt and thigh.

_**SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT!**_

_**SWAT! **__**SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT!**_

Richie was determined not to let a little kid's punishment affect him much, he forced himself to keep quiet and bit back all the moans and yelps of pain caught in his throat. He buried his face into his quilted comforter as he forcefully grabbed handfuls of the quilted fabric on either side of his red curly haired head.

Duncan watched as the teen struggled to remain silent as he continued to spank him soundly.

_**SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT!**_

_**SWAT! **__**SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT!**_

The burning hot pain became too much for Richie, he suddenly became vocal.

"Owww! Stoop it! (gasp) I-I'm so-rry!"

_**SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT!**_

"Why are you sorry?"

_**SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT!**_

"Owww! Stopit! (gasp)"

_**SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT!**_

"Answer me Richie!"

_**SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT!**_

"Aoww! I raan (gasp) off Oww!"

_**SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT!**_

"What else?"

_**SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT!**_

"Owww!..I-I (gasp) sto-le!"

_**SWAT! SWAT!**_ "Owww!"_** SWAT! SWAT! SWAT!**_ "Oowww!" _**SWAT!**_

Duncan paused and examined the cherry red bottom over his thigh and softly laid his hand over the hot buns feeling the heat radiating off them.

Richie visibly relaxed thinking the spanking was finally over, he tried to rise up but Duncan kept him securely in place.

"If you ever break the law again and ever run off instead of coming to me first, you are going to end up right back here on the receiving end of a very hard spanking. Do you understand me?" Not waiting for a response Duncan resumed spanking the teenager soundly.

_**SWAT! SWAT! SWAT!**_ "Aoowww!" _**SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! **_"Ooowww!" _**SWAT! SWAT! **_

Richie was losing the battle in controlling his emotions, he felt as if he was about to bawl his eyes out, his bottom felt like it was set on fire, it hurt so bad, he couldn't stop the tears from gathering in his blue eyes and he couldn't stop the hot tears from running down his cheeks, he hated himself for not being strong enough to stop himself from bursting out crying like a baby, he just couldn't control it any longer. It hurt too much.

_**SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! **_

"(sob) (gasp) Ye-s! (sob) I-I'm (sob) soorry! (sob) sto-p! (sob)" He thrashed and kicked trying desperately to move his flaming butt out of the way from Duncan's punishing hard hand.

"Good." With grim determination in making sure the lesson sank in Duncan brought down his hand harder against the sensitive curve of the buttocks just above the thigh. He finished the spanking off with six full force blows to each sit spot.

_**SWAT!**_ "Ooww!" (sob) _**SWAT!**_ _**SWAT!**_ "Oowww!" (sob) _**SWAT! **_"Oww!" (sob) _**SWAT! SWAT! **_(sob)

_**SWAT! **_(sob) _**SWAT! **_"Owww!" (sob) _**SWAT! SWAT! **_"Ahooww!" (sob) _**SWAT! SWAT! **_(sob)

Endless sobs escaped Richie's throat as he was lifted up to stand on his feet, the teen's first instinct was to rub his cherry red hot burning bottom and step back far away from the all too firm Immortal disciplinarian. Richie stepped back in such a rapid motion he tripped backwards due to his pajama bottoms and boxers that were still pooled around his ankles and fell hard on his tender stinging red hot bottom. A fresh set of tears poured out of Richie's blue eyes once he landed hard on the floor sitting directly on his sore bottom. Duncan rose off the bed hastily and bent down and scooped the sobbing teen up into his arms and carried him back to the bed where he sat and cradled the teen protectively in his arms. Duncan's strong arms gathered Richie tightly close. The teen's head was tucked securely under Duncan's chin while his cherry red hot bottom dropped in the opening between Duncan's thighs.

Richie was a sobbing mess as he turned his hot wet tear filled face toward the warmth of the neck and shoulder he was resting on.

Duncan gently carded his fingers through Richie's curly red hair, murmuring soft words of comfort and support. "Ssh...ssh. It's all right. I know. I know. Don't worry. It' but s going to be all right…catch your breath…That's right, slow down and just breathe. It's Okay. We're fine. We're good. Don't worry, Laddie…Ssh."

Richie's raw gasps and sobs slowly quieted down a little.

Richie shoved at Duncan's chest. He was mortified that he had totally lost it. Sixteen and sitting on this man's lap like some diaper less baby. Unsure what was worse the fact that he was a wuss or that it actually felt good to be held just now?

"(gasp) Lemme (sniff) down."

Richie seemed embarrassed and Duncan was having none of that.

"You're fine where you are, it's just us here, relax."

"(sniff) (choke) Lemme down!" The teen squirmed.

"No…settle down."

Richie continued to struggle stubbornly. Duncan's large palm gave Richie's oh so tender bright red bottom a hearty smack.

"Oooooow!(sob)" That hard swat ruined Richie's hard work to try and get a grip on his tears.

"Now sit still."

Richie wisely gave in and let Duncan hold him as he tried to stop sobbing his eyes out.

"That's it, Laddie…its okay… I've got you." The Immortal murmured gently.

The red head turned into Duncan's chest. Richie's tears began to soak the Immortal's shirt. Duncan didn't mind, he rocked with Richie in his lap. Duncan's jaw combed through Richie's curly strands as the teen was swept up in the storm of tears. He was bawling so hard he was gasping. Unable to stop the tears Richie just hid his face in the soft folds of Duncan's white shirt.

"That's it…let it go…there let it all go." Duncan spoke softly.

"(sob) I- I'm su-ch (choke) a wusss (sniff) (sob)."

"You are not a wuss. No one is asking you to stop... It's all right... I've got you."

Duncan continued to murmur soft words of comfort while rubbing his cheek against the softness of Richie's hair under his chin as Duncan rocked and soothed as Richie fought the fits of tears that ebbed and flowed from time to time. Richie's sobbing then became less frequent. His breathing became more normal.

Richie was able to force the tears back into silence with the occasional hiccup. Richie kept his face snuggled against the strong warm chest. It was dark spice, soft and hard at the same time and purely smelled like…Mac...it made him feel safe. Richie felt so safe and comfortable in the Immortal's arms that he peacefully drifted off to sleep with a hot throbbing rear end and all.

"Let's get you to bed Tough Guy."

Duncan rose and gently deposited the emotionally exhausted boy on his bed, expertly settling Richie on his stomach then pulled up the boy's underwear and pajama pants into place. He carefully drew the fluffy quilted bed covers over the sleeping teen and softly ruffled the red curls. Duncan then wiped a hand gently along the teen's tear stained cheek then bent down and placed a kiss on the top of the boy's head.

Duncan exited Richie's bedroom with a heavy heart, he hated having to spank the teen but knew it was exactly what the child needed from him.

Duncan found Tessa pacing outside the teen's bedroom, the moment she saw the Immortal she rushed at him and gave him a big hug. She had heard the teen's loud cries and was deeply hurt hearing the boy in pain.

"I'm so sorry you had to do that Mac."

"I know I'm sorry too."

"Come to bed, let me hold you." Tessa soothed.

* * *

><p>Connor and Methos both laughed and drank beer while seated in a booth in the bar, they had spent time reminising on some good old memories they shared.<p>

"It's late, I should be getting back." Connor glanced at his watched.

"To where? Duncan's? I'm sure they have you bunking on the couch and I know how much you hate sleeping on a couch, come spend the night at my place I have a couple of spare rooms."

"Since when do you own a home in Seacouver?" Connor questioned.

"For a couple of week's now, I just had it furnished and decorated by this really hot interior decorater name Susie."

"Why Seacouver? I thought you liked it in Paris with Beth?"

"I did until she dumped me." Methos expressed dejectedly.

"I'm sorry to hear that, you really had fallen for that woman."

"That's why I couldn't stay there, I want to start fresh here, I'm even toying with the idea about practicing medicine again too."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm even considering buying an office a few blocks from here to start my own practice."

"Sounds like you have been giving this allot of thought."

"Yeah I guess I have, so are you ready to get out of here or what?"

"Let's go."

Methos took Connor to his home and Connor saw first hand what a mess his home was in thanks to Richie.

"Richie sure did do a number on your place." Connor laughed as he looked around the home.

"Not funny." Methos growled as he glanced around himself.

* * *

><p><strong><em>TBC<em>**

_**Thanks for reading! **_**:)**_** Please Review If You Like My Story!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's Note: Thanks to all of you that have left me wonderful reviews! _:)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Six<strong>_

Duncan was the first to wake in the household, he went out for his daily run and when he returned Tessa was already in the midst in cooking breakfast.

"Smell's great!" Duncan announced once he entered the kitchen. Tessa smiled at him and gave him a quick peck before continuing on cooking.

"Oh Mac I almost forgot to tell you I won't be able to go with you to Richie's school this morning, I have a meeting with a potential buyer for one of my sculptors."

"That's great love! I hope it goes well for you."

"I hope so too." Tessa smiled.

Duncan went and took a much needed shower then dressed for the day before he went to check if the teen had woken up yet. It was no surprise to Duncan to find the teen still asleep dead to the world.

As Tessa finished cooking some eggs she heard the door bell ring, she put the cooked eggs in a serving bowl and went to see who could be visiting so early in the morning. She opened the door and was surprised to see both Connor and Methos at the door.

"Good Morning Tessa, I just stopped by to pick up my luggage."

"Good Morning, come in."

"Always a pleasure to see you Tessa, It doesn't look like it's been five years since I last saw you, you haven't aged a day, are you certain your not an Immortal?" Methos joked.

"Yes I am most certain." Tessa laughed. "I was in the middle of cooking breakfast, would you both like to stay and eat?"

"Thanks for the offer but we just ate before stopping by here." Connor answered.

Duncan watched Richie sleep peacefully for a couple of seconds before he decided to wake the teen.

"It's time to get up Tough Guy!"

Richie moaned and rolled over onto his back then his eyes widened and he instantly rolled back onto his belly, his bottom was still sore from the night before.

"Come on Rich, rise and shine go on and take a shower, I'll leave your uniform out on your bed." Richie glanced up at the Immortal and the memory of the previous night's punishment came flooding back to him, he visibly flushed as he miserably got up from the bed and rubbed his behind.

"Mac...Please… I don't wanna go back-" He whined petulantly.

"It's not up for negotiation, you're going to school today, you got 20 minutes to be dressed and downstairs, don't make me come get you." Duncan spoke sternly as he walked out of the teen's bedroom.

Richie couldn't help but pout at his predicament, his slightly warm bottom reminded him not to push the Scot any further. He went into the bathroom and undressed; he couldn't help but take a peep at his butt in the reflection of the mirror. He was surprised it didn't look half as bad as he had expected it to; it was just a light shade of pink and still a little tender. He was for sure going to have a rough time sitting down that day that was for sure. He then showered and was dressed in his school uniform that Duncan had so thoughtfully laid out for him on his bed.

As Richie made his way to the kitchen he heard voices that were neither Tessa's nor Duncan's, he froze not wanting to face either older Immortal. Unfortunately for Richie Duncan had sensed his presence and called out to the boy.

"Richie, come eat breakfast."

Richie sighed deeply and slowly walked to the kitchen. He found the adults seated at the table chatting away.

"Good Morning...Tess...Mac...Connor...Methos." Richie greeted politely.

The adults smiled at him and bid him Good Morning as well, Tessa stood up from her chair and went to the teen and gave him hug and sweet kiss. Tessa took his hand within hers and led the teen to the table to sit then she went and to prepare him a hot plate.

Richie gingerly sat unable to hide the wince that escaped his lips.

"So as I was saying my place is a mess and I think it would only be only fair to have the kid clean it all up." Methos told Duncan.

"I'll think about it." Duncan then switched his gaze to the sullen teen at the end of the table. "Rich don't you have something you would like to say to Methos."

Blue eyes looked up in surprise as he noticed the adults looking at him expectantly.

"Uh...Yeah...I'm really sorry Methos." Richie remorsefully expressed .

Methos fixed the teen with a hard glare the turned to Duncan. "Have the kid at my place by five."

"Methos the boy just apologized to you aren't you going to accept his apology?" Connor demanded after seeing a sad look on the fidgeting teen.

"Yes...I will accept it once my place is in order." Methos stood up and gestured for Connor to do the same.

Tessa glanced at Methos as she set a hot plate before the teen. "Leaving already?"

"I'm afraid so, thank you for your hospitality." Methos gave Tessa a goodbye peck on the cheek the turned to Duncan. "I'll see you later and the boy too.

Connor said his goodbyes and retrieved his luggage bag and then left with Methos.

After Richie finished his breakfast, he and Duncan made their way out to the car.

Richie never expected to find Jason of all people waiting for him outside the antique store.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Richie demanded hotly.

"Chill dude I want no trouble! I just stopped by to let you know we're even now...you don't owe me a dime anymore."

"But I didn't-"

"Sir...uh thanks for saving my life...I won't bother Richie again." Jason ignored Richie and looked to Duncan.

Richie gave Duncan a puzzled look. "What? Mac you saved him?"

"I'll explain in the car...Jason I expect to not see you anywhere near Richie again and what happened in the warehouse never happened, clear?"

"Yes Sir." Jason left speedily.

Duncan drove and told Richie all about Lenard leaving out the fact that he was after pre immortal children.

"Man! I can't believe that Mac, I'm so sorry I made your day so much worse yesterday."

"It's been forgiven Tough Guy."

Duncan pulled the T-Bird at the front curb of the school and the duo went inside the school to the front office.

"Hi I'm Duncan Macleod, Richie Ryan's guardian I would like to speak with the principle for a moment please." Duncan told the front desk school secretary.

"Please have a seat I'll get a hold of Mr. Capone for you."

As Duncan sat and Richie paced Mr. Johnson passed by the front office.

"Richard so nice of you to return, we were all pretty worried by boy."

"Maybe I wouldn't have run off if you didn't want to beat me."

"Richie, sit down and hush your mouth." Duncan stood and pushed Richie to sit on his vacated seat and Richie still couldn't help but wince and it didn't go by unnoticed by Mr. Johnson.

"So you must be Mr. Johnson, mind telling me why you were going to paddle my kid."

"I gave the boy fair warning more than once to calm down and he only got wilder, he was horribly mouthy and also insulted my whole class."

"Is this true Richie?"

"Kinda... I didn't get wilder but I guess I kinda did insult the class."

"What did you say?"

When Richie didn't answer Mr. Johnson answered for him. "He called the class a bunch of rich snobs."

"Richie did you say that?"

Richie sullenly nodded affirmative.

"Richie you can't go around insulting people." Duncan scolded.

"Well it's true." Richie muttered and received a firm glare from Duncan.

"Mr. Capone is ready to see you now." The secretary informed them.

Both Duncan and Richie went into Mr. Capone's office.

"A pleasure to see you again Mr. MacLeod, but it's due to an unfortunate matter we meet again, we simply can not have boys run off from this school it's downright dangerous."

"I agree and I promise you Richie will never run off again from your school."

"It's not you that I need the promise from Mr. MacLeod." Mr. Capone pointedly looked over at Richie.

"I am sorry...I really hate this school-."

"Richie! Show some respect right now."

"Mr. MacLeod I feel this school might not be the best match for the Richard."

"Yes! You are absolu-"

"Richie shut up right now." Duncan growled then turned to the principle. "Mr. Capone, Richie is a good kid, please give him another chance."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea, I have never had a child run out of this school before, I will not tolerate such behavior, I really do feel expelling him from St. Passels will be the best option.

Richie couldn't be any happier and he couldn't wipe off the smile that crossed his face.

Duncan on the other hand was not at all happy, he now knew Mr. Capone already had his mind set up and there was nothing he could do or say to change it.

"I see you have already made up your mind Mr. Capone so I won't waste anymore of your time, we will be on our way then good-bye."

"I'm sorry it had to come to this Mr. MacLeod, I wish you all the luck with young Mr. Ryan here."

Richie was already by the door ready to leave; Duncan walked the teen out of the school building and into the T-Bird.

The ride home was silent; Richie wisely kept his mouth shut knowing the Scot was not too thrilled he was expelled.

Richie noticed that Duncan had missed a turn to go home and wondered where the Immortal could be driving to.

"Mac you missed the turn to go home."

"I know."

"Where are we going?"

"Don't think for a second that just because you got yourself expelled that you won't finish high school, I will not allow that, you are going finish high school then go to college whether you want to or not do you understand?"

"Aw man! You're not taking me to another school now are ya?"

"Not yet, you have some unfinished business that needs to be taken care of."

"What?"

Duncan pulled the T-Bird up in front of a house. "Does this house look familiar to you?"

Richie looked at the home and visibly flushed. "Uh Yeah…"

"Good lets go." Duncan exited his car and waited for Richie to follow.

Richie meekly followed Duncan to the same house he was at the day prior stealing from.

Duncan went and knocked at the door while Richie practically hid behind him.

Methos opened the door and was surprised to find Duncan and Richie standing in his doorway.

"I thought you took the kid to school?" Methos inquired.

Duncan reached back and grabbed Richie's forearm and pushed the door further open and let himself in pulling the teen in as well.

"Richie you did all this?" Duncan looked around Methos's messing home.

"I guess..." He muttered as his cheeks flamed not able to make contact with any adult.

"Well, you're going to clean it all up right now, understand?"

Richie nodded affirmatively.

"Let me guess...the kid got suspended?" Methos asked.

"The boy was suspended?" Connor asked stepping towards them.

Duncan shook his head. "No...More like expelled…"

"Oh my you've got quite a handful in your hands." Methos laughed.

"Expelled? That's ridiculous I thought at most he would get suspended for a few days." Connor expressed.

"I know it's ridiculous but I can't force them to teach Richie."

"Ya know it's really not all that bad..I mean that school totally sucked big time."

All Duncan did was give the teen a hard glare that made the boy shrink back.

"Methos, Richie is here and is going to stay here until he is completely done putting everything in its rightful place."

"Great he can start from where he started and end at where he ended."

Duncan glanced at Richie still standing beside him. "Go on what are you waiting for."

"My life sucks" The teen muttered walking away.

"What was that?" Duncan called out.

"Huh? Um nothing." Richie continued to walk off not wanting to further upset the man.

"Duncan you mind driving me to the airport? I'm getting pretty tired of Methos." Connor slightly joked and Duncan laughed. "I can understand the feeling."

"Hey I'm right here you know?" Methos complained then proposed. "Why don't you two head off? Go do whatever you clans' people do and I'll stay here and put the living fear of Methos into the boy."

"He's already been punished enough so please try and go easy on him."

"Duncan that's your problem, you're too easy on that kid."

"I think Richie feels differently."

"Don't tell me you actually gave the boy a spanking?"

"That's none of your business."

"You did, didn't you?" Methos goaded.

"Duncan lets get out of here, the boy will be fine."

"Richie, come over here."

Richie did as asked and walked over to Duncan."

"I'm going to head out with Connor he's flying out tonight I'll b back in a couple of hours."

"You're leaving me here."

"Lad you will be fine Uncle Methos here will take good care of ye." Connor eased.

Richie made a face to that.

"Well you know Duncan is like a really distant... distant brother to me." Methos wirily expressed and Connor couldn't help but laugh and Duncan quirked a quick smile.

"Alright Rich behave and finish cleaning up all this mess."

"No problem Mac, I'll finish this in no time." He expressed with a confidence he did not feel.

Richie turned to Connor and gave the older man a tentative smile. "Bye Connor." Richie extended his arm out to shake the man's hand trying to be as proper as possible.

Connor grasped the offered hand and pulled the boy into a hug. "It's not good bye lad, it's until next time which shouldn't be too long if you come visit me in New York soon."

Richie pulled out of the hug. "New York! Cool...Mac when can we go?" He was practically jumping on his heels.

"Sometime later this year...go on and get to work Rich."

"K, Later Mac." Richie walked off to the back of the home to start cleaning up.

Methos walked Duncan and Connor out the door.

Richie cleaned while Methos sat back and relaxed ever so often pointing certain things the teen might have missed. Once the teen was finished with the downstairs, Methos had him go upstairs and clean up there too. As Richie was setting away a few items back into a drawer in one of the bedrooms, he came across a few pictures and was surprised to find Methos in a particular picture with the Rolling Stones.

"Methos! You actually played with the Rolling Stones?"

"Yes I played drums for about a year or so with them, they were alright."

"That is so cool! I play drums too, well whenever I can, Mac kinda bitches if I play too late at night... Oh man I never thought you would even be into that kind of music, Mac is all into opera and chick music."

"I hate opera! Queens and Bruce Springsteen are my favorites right now."

"Cool! Me too! I never would have thought I'd have anything in common with you." He laughed.

"I have a music room down the hall that you never got a chance to get into with a drum set, come show me what you got kid."

Methos led Richie into his music room filled with different instruments, a piano, guitars, drum set and even a saxophone.

Richie was in a state of awe the moment he stepped into the room that was also decked out with posters all autographed by different famous musicians that he was a huge fan of.

Richie showed Methos a little of what he knew on the drums.

"Wow kid not bad, not bad at all." Methos was impressed the kid had talent.

"Thanks!" Richie goofily smiled before the door bell rang. "Aw man, Mac's back and I'm still not even done up here."

"Don't worry about it kid."

Methos went and let Duncan into the house.

Duncan had brought back some lunch to eat from a local sub place. "Brought lunch if you're hungry I know Richie must be starving by now."

"You brought food awesome! I'm starved!" Richie bellowed from the stairs as he made his way down.

They went and sat in Methos dining room and ate lunch.

Duncan glanced around. "Wow Richie great job, the place looks much better now."

"Yeah it was pretty easy...but I am really sorry about how it got so messy to begin with." Richie couldn't help but squirm in his seat due to his still sore behind that reminded him of why he was sitting there to begin with.

"I know Tough Guy and you've been forgiven."

"Yeah kid everyone makes foolhardy mistakes even Boy Scout here has not always made perfect decisions."

**THE END**

* * *

><p><em>Thanks to all those who have been reading this story <em>:)

_Please Review!_


End file.
